Neville Forrestal
"Ah, love.. never think this way. The world holds no boundaries for your heart. " Neville Forrestal Nebirure Fururesutaru 'ネビル ポーレスタル is one of the many students at World Academy W, otherwise known as GakuenHetalia on DeviantArt. He is a British sophomore, located in the West European Dorm. Like Britain, his cooking is horrible and thinks differently. He often ignores what others think and sometimes keeps to himself except a select few. Neville uses magic, sorcery, as a tool (or weapon however you look at it.) in some situations. He is always there for a few ''friends when their time is rough. He hates American hobbies and American food. He loves listening to J-Pop and British Rock. Basic Facts *Neville is nineteen years old. *He was born on October 29th, 1992. *His hair and eye color is Caramel blonde, and Blue. *Neville weighs 198 pounds. *He is 5 foot 8 inches. *He is located in the Western Europe Division. *Neville currently lives in the United States of America. He moved to London when he was two but moved back to the US when he was 17. *A sophomore. Background Neville Forrestal had grown up in the lower forty-eight states of the US. Being born to two parents that were originally separated from across the pond, it was hard to think of how Neville would grow up to be. When he was only a child, it seemed as though he would take on his father's American traits, seeing as though his voice was American and was always hyper and happy. However; later on as he reached his teens he began getting an English accent which showed his mother's traits taking effect. Later on in his life, he had become influenced with music; which would someday prove for him to become a strong and successful rock star. At the age of eleven, he had started writing his own music and started working at getting his Guitar skills up. He one day hopes to hold a concert with his two favorite nation singers, Britain and Prussia. Magic and Madison Neville had begun preforming magic at the age of ten, alongside his mentor, Madison. Madison was a seventeen year old Spaniard that had been living next to the Forrestals. Madison had learned one day that Neville was interested in magic, and so, decided to take him under his wing to teach him. Madison taught him everything from ley lines to the dark arts. He taught him the Gaelic language, and the different types of demons and spirits. Neville couldn't be happier. However.. Madison wanted to take it further. Show Neville what the dark arts, really were. What spirits can really do.. and more importantly; what ley lines were used for. Madison showed how to use one, and so; took him on a trip to Stonehedge. Arriving, Madison had everything that was needed to use a ley line. He told Neville that he would be able to take him home in less than five seconds flat. Neville trusted him and did what he was told. Thinking that Madison told Neville everything he needed to know; the young Brit watched Madison step into the ley line. Madison said a couple lines from his book, expecting to be teleported. Instead; Madison was beginning to be consumed by the demonic demons that are said to lay underneath Stonehedge. Seeing all this happen, Neville had no choice but to do something. Preform a spell himself. All it did however; was turn the demons on himself. Madison protected Neville against the demonic spirits, sending his own soul, body, and mind into the demonic realm forever. Enrollment Neville had been a quite popular student in his old school, located in London, England. Everything was great, everything going so well it was to good to be true. Having met his music inspiration, Prussia, getting to practice magic all his own, and well.. having any girl on his shoulder was amazing. Until.. he was enrolled somewhere else. His mother and father could no longer afford the mortgage and so they had to move to a smaller neighborhood in New York, New York. Located in the United States of America. Neville's mother had learned about the neighboring school, World Academy W, and decided to enroll Neville in it. The Brit was against the idea but agreed to attend anyway, seeing that he had no other choice. Thinking that he would be popular here too, he was some what happy. Neville also had the idea in his head, since he was in New York, there would be American girls who loved British accents. However; getting no attention from any girl, he turned his attention towards a certain Korean. That's when things got out of hand, and even now, he wishes that he had never enrolled. Personality At first glance, Neville can be very quiet and often a loner. Often listening to his Ipod touch and away from the crowd. Though; once becoming friends with him and getting to know him more, he is very gentle and kind. He hates hurting other people's feeling and always cares for the weak, and always there to lend a hand. When becoming good friends with someone he tends to call them 'love' or 'dear'. It happens rarely, however. Though, if on his bad side he will try to make you life a living hell. No matter what small act you had done to himself or to his friends. Neville in other worlds Sometimes at Gakuen Academy, the place skips back or forward a couple hundred, maybe thousand years to an alternate universe (AU.), in which creates chaos, and confusing scenarios. Characters will undergo changes such as, attire, way of speech, mind, maybe even gender. Here are a couple of changes that Neville has undergone.. *'Steampunk': Neville, in one way or another, is turned into a devlish pirate, his heart set out on riches and mutiny. He controls his own ship, named the Red Bisera meaning ''Red Pearl, ''and his crew. He sometimes comes in contact with the others, (Dong-Min, Leonara, Sil, etc..) and usually comes aboard their ship to infiltrate or just piss them off. *'Fantasy': The Brit, in Fantasy AU, is turned into a warlock. Usually he is pissed off at the prince, Damon, for having his men and horses trample over everything in his garden. Basically, he's just a grumpy young Brit. *'Mafia': One of the more serious roleplays. Neville is set out on revenge against the person who blew up the Western Europe dorm. So, in order to do so, he joins the Italian Mafia to search for clues. Little does he know, he is actually working alongside the person who did just that. *'Genderben't: In the Genderbent roleplay, Neville is turned into a woman named Natasha. She is more hyperactive and less into magic than the original. Natasha seems to have a slight crush on the genderbent self of Sil Seaver, as well as the teacher, Mrs. Kirkland. Relationships '''Giavonni Perlona' -- Neville met him as of late. Before getting a dorm, Giavonni had roomed with Neville, in which created a strong bond and relationship. Meeting him was unintentional, seeing that he had no where to stay and had to keep up with his brothers and sisters, he decided to help him out. Neville had been asked to find out more about the Italian boy by Mr. Kirkland himself, in which really didn't go anywhere. However; with the help of Arthur, Neville was able to give 5,000$USD to Giavonni to help with his family. Arthur Kirkland (Britain) -- Neville had met him shortly after Madison's death. Arthur had taken over where Madison left off in magic. Growing a crush on the man wasn't something that the Brit had decided to do, in fact, he thought it was down right disgusting. Though; he has grown to love the man very much, and cares not for whatever anyone else says about it. Hwangpo Dong-Min -- When meeting up and getting to know Dong-Min, Neville now thinks of it as a mistake. Met by accident, and was his first male lover, Neville thought that the world had stopped just for them so they could be together forever. It wasn't very long after until they broke up after unknown circumstances, and now they rarely talk. If they do however; it is usually just insults. Sil Seaver -- One of the very girls that Neville loves from the bottom of his heart. He would do anything for this poor girl, even sacrificing his life for her very soul to be saved. When Sil had been dating Dong-Min, he believed that Sil would never like him and would hate him for the rest of his life. They soon grew attached however, growing a strong bond between magic and cuddling~ Adrien Delacroix -- One student that seems no matter what he says, Neville can't help but get his words mixed up and give up on what he's saying. A French boy, that is younger than him however; tends to poke fun of Neville and see his reactions. Neville look up at him as an 'older' brother, even though Adrien is younger than him. Sherilyn Etheridge -- A hyper active American girl, whom Neville had met first at the Academy. She made him feel at home, and was the first one to make friends with him. He looks to her for advice sometimes, crushing on her a bit (a bit !! ), maybe even going to her for protection. He admires her strength and attitude to get through the toughest of situations. Gallery gakuen_hetalia_id_by_forteblues-d2y4so8.png|Neville's Identification Card Natashasketch.png|Genderbent Neville, Natasha. NevilleCDBackground.png|Neville's character CD. Nevillechibi.png|Neville Chibi CM__DesHeican_by_Saru112.png|Commission of Neville, Britain, and Prussia by Saru112 Trivia *Neville has a current boyfriend named Giavonni Perlona. *Has a 'special relationship' with Arthur Kirkland. *He is deathly afraid of Russians. The reason has been shared here and there but not never been fully told. *He has a pet bird, which he received from Prussia, named Tweeters. *Besides looking up to Prussia and Britain for musical inspiration, Gackt has a large influence as well. *Neville loves canines. *He is bi-sexual. *Neville's food is bad, and cannot be eaten no matter hard you try. However; Neville think it is the best thing ever, though even if he tried, Neville could never eat Britain's food. *Can be very tsundere towards sorts of people. Adrien, Sherilyn, Damon. *Neville is sometimes seen playing video games, among them being Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. However; it has not been confirmed.